tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vince Crosby
"There's only one way to end this: Going on the offensive." - Vinnie Crosby commenting on what he sees as the only way of resolving the Nashville Incident. 'Vince "Vinnie" Crosby '''is a main character in the TACITUS saga. He is the field comander of Task Force Reaper, and is in charge of leading the vigilante war against organized crime and injustice. Biography Early life and military career Vinnie was born on an undisclosed date in the year 1996, in Tucson, Arizona. He didn't have an exactly "normal" childhood; his mother was robbed in front of him when he was at five to six years old, which scarred him for life. This premature exposure to violence led a warped mind, a mind that believed that violence is justified in certain situations (ex: warfare). At one point in his life, Vinnie became an informant for the Israeli Mossad after some of his friends are arrested for supposedly leaking Chinese government secrets to the United States government. He is given a mission to investigate what his old friends found that made the Chinese government want to silence them. What follows is a period of time known as "Red Summer", where Vinnie went on a rampage against the Chinese and their co-conspirators, eventually exposing a government corruption scandal involving China, Russia, and Mexico. During his junior year of high school, Vinnie met a girl named Inda Montenegro Barrios, whom he instantly fell in love with. However, as Vinnie grew older, he began to get more and more violent-culmilating with an incident where he set a drug lord's residence on fire and robbed him of all his wealth afterwards. About two months after this incident, Inda broke up with him, much to Vinnie's shock and horror. The break-up shocked him, and he felt mentally scarred for quite a while, taking at least until his senior year to officially move on with his life. After graduating high school, Vinnie Crosby joined the United States Marine Corps, where he served three tours in Iraq, one tour in Afghanistan, two tours in Indonesia, and at least one tour in Syria. Unbeknownst to him, he was inserted into the same Marine unit as another future friend of his-Ellie Cohen. Eventually, Crosby was injured in an I.E.D. explosion during a mission to assist Syrian fighters against the Islamic State of New Palestine (then known as the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria), an event that also led to the deaths of several of his close friends in the Marines. Traumatized and enraged by the randomless of his loss, Vinnie spent the next few months of his military career obsessing over vengeance against the Islamic State for what they'd done. Task Force Gargoyle Later in his life, Vinnie was approached by a man known as David J. Murray, who was head of a top secret special forces unit known as Task Force Gargoyle. As a Gargoyle operative under David Murray's personal supervision, Vinnie Crosby-using the codename "Jackal"-trained long and hard, and by the year 2015, he was one of Gargoyle's most lethal operatives. Vinnie became notorious for his brazen disregard for protcol and his disturbingly high success rate during missions. While in Gargoyle, Vinnie was reunited with another operative, Ellie Cohen, codenamed Swordfish, who became one of his closest friends in the unit, having found a mutual connection due to both of them losing close friends to the enemy (Coincidentally, Ellie was part of another US Marine unit that was caught in the same ambush perpetrated by the Islamic State). Together, Vinnie and Ellie formed a nearly untouchable team, slaughtering their way through Islamic State lines in both the campaign against the Islamic State and against other enemies. Vinnie's biggest (and by far his most notorious) mission was Operation Desert Viper, a hostage rescue mission in Iran against the Islamic State, which had abducted Alexis Gould, friend of Crosby's partner Ellie. Just as before, Crosby and Cohen were nearly untouchable, inflicting large numbers of casualties against the Islamic State, although a large number of United States Marines assisting them in the operation were also killed during the initial ambush. Crosby was nearly unstoppable, killing his way through the Islamic State to reach Gould. Despite heavy casualties being inflicted on both sides, the rescue mission was a huge success and Alexis was returned to her family alive. Task Force Reaper At some point in his life, Vinnie Crosby and Brandon Hitchcock formed Task Force Reaper, a private military company/vigilante network of crime fighters that sought to wage war against organized crime. He formed a rather long record of committing acts of vigilante justice on behalf of other people for the next several years. Saints and Sinners In the story "Saints and Sinners", Vinnie Crosby attends Winter Conference, a conference/getaway in Denver, Colorado, where he eventually comes to faith in Jesus Christ. Events of Life: A Compilation Vinnie is featured in Life: A Compilation. Personal life Current philosophy As of 2017, Vince is an agnostic, but he is not your typical agnostic. He believes that it is possible that some higher power or some holy eternal deity really does exist-he just does not believe the Bible, the Qu'ran, or any holy text from any religion is enough to support the existence of either deity. Simply put, there is a high possibility that ''any ''of the gods from any of the major religions of the world could be the one true God-the holy texts of the world just don't give out enough information to confirm such a claim (similar to Derek Westbrook and Nikolai Kalinin). He also has a rather interesting philosophy concerning people, one that is best described as the Philosophy of "Opposite World"-in Vince's eyes, the people with the most power, the most wealth, and the ones who horde physical possessions are actually weak and insecure, and that they use their power and wealth and material possessioins as a smokescreen to hide their insecurities and therefore lie about themselves. The ones that are weak-they are actually the strongest because in Vince's eyes, they have the potential of doing great things despite their so-called "weakness"; they just haven't unlocked it yet. This explains why Vinnie considers insults that seek to dehumanize and degrade other people are, to him, actually empowering, as evidenced by his experience confronting bullies and abusive people. He still struggles with guilt, however. Even after he became a Christian, Vince's past sins continued to haunt him at various points in his life. Skills and abilities Linguistics Vinnie is a polyglot, able to speak multiple languages, due to a gene he inherited from his mother, who was also a polyglot. He can fluently speak French, Russian, Mandarin Chinese (not Cantonese), German, Arabic, and to some extent, even Latin. Powers *Speed and agility-Vinnie can easily outmaneuver most people because of his athletic build. *Stamina-Vinnie can run long distances for a short period of time. *Agility-He is not exactly an expert at acrobatics, but he does have fast reflexes and possesses acrobatic skills that allow him to avoid getting hit by gunfire. Abilities *Hand-to-hand combat: Vinnie knows a variety of martial arts, including (but not limited to) Pankration , Krav Maga , the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program (due to his time in the United States Marines), Vale Tudo , and Nuba Fighting (during his time in Sudan) *Observation skills: Vinnie is quite good at observing details about people, often to the point where he can know how someone is feeling before being told about their emotions. *Faster reflexes-Vinnie can sense someone attempting to attack him before any blows can actually land on him during a fight. Notable achievements Perceived acts of evil *2013-Kicking off his perceived criminal record, Vinnie Crosby, then a 17-year old teenager, is approached by the Israeli Mossad after some of his close friends are wrongfully arrested by the Chinese government for supposedly "leaking government secrets" to the United States and recruited into the IDF as an informant. He then kicks off "Red Summer", a period of time where he systematically manipulates, ruins, and assassinates the people behind his friends' unjust arrest. *2014-Vinnie Crosby investigates a series of random murders that leads to him pursuing a serial killer known as The Boneman. When he does locate The Boneman in his own lair, Vinnie kills him with a gunshot to the throat. *2014-Vinnie murders an evil Indian Hindu priest who plotted to force a close friend and former pen pal of Vinnie's into marrying a man she didn't like. *2014-Vinnie protects a young Muslim girl from the threat of being executed by her fundamentalist family after it is discovered that she was having an unlawful affair with an "infidel". *2015-Vinnie participates in Operation Desert Viper *Early 2016-Vinnie and Brandon form Task Force Reaper; his official mission with the organization is the assassination of the nephew of a Saudi prince who is discovered to be funding the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria. *Mid 2016-Vinnie and Derek Westbrook find and rescue one of Derek's old friends, a young woman named Amber Young. *Early to mid 2017-Working with Nether Company, Alpha Xi Delta, and Banshee Battalion, Vinnie coordinates a nationwide manhunt for the head of a network of con artists, culmilating with Vinnie personally executing the head of the con artists, in an operation codenamed Sabertooth. Other achievements *2017-2018= Vinnie attends CRU Winter Conference and converts to Christianity (though he considers himself non-demoninational) Trivia *He is feared because he has a knack for threatening people (similar to Derek Westbrook, except his threats are more subtle, whereas Vinnie's are more direct). *In accordance with the above, Vinnie's favorite means of threatening people is to threaten physical harm to his enemies (ex: threatening to beating them to death with their own dismembered limbs). *Some people appear to see Vinnie as an amoral, apatheic, cruel and violent man, especially when Vinnie attempts to rationalize his actions in wartime settings. In his own defense, Vinnie just claims he is "balancing nature". *Vinnie is never affected by other people's threats-he just threatens them back! *His full name is Vince James Crosby Quotes ''"She's fading in and out of consciousness! We have to get her to a hospital now!" - Crosby to Ellie Cohen while attempting to save an injured Vicki Armstrong from dying of blood loss from a sniper injury. "Your first mistake was thinking this wouldn't be personal...In my world, ''everything is personal!"'' - Vince Crosby while threatening an opponent. "Welcome to my world, 'ya misguided lunatic....In my world, the weakest are actually the strongest, and the people who think they are the strongest? (laughs) They're actually the weakest. So thank you for calling me an embarrassment-I find it very empowering." - Vinnie Crosby to a high school bully. "You think that I am weak and feeble just like my mother because of how I live life. You don't know me...you don't know what I am capable of-yet, I find your insult rather-what's the word?-'empowering.' It shows that my so-called weakness is only a smokescreen to hide my true potential, the same way your wealth, your seemingly insurmountable physical power and your craving for material possessions are smokescreens to hide your inward insecurities and contentment issues. The physically weak, in my world, are better off than the physically strong and the materially rich. Why? Because the weak are actually the strongest in disguise-they just don't know it because either, A) they haven't unlocked their true potential yet, or B) they are too lazy to even take that step in the first place. One day, things will change. When life throws a curveball at you- and I have no doubt it will- then mark my words, you are going to realize either in life, or on your deathbed, that it will be because your smokescreen has failed you and your eyes have woken up to the reality that you were never really in control of anything in your life. You can't protect what you can't control. So when life throws a curveball at you-there's no use accusing the other people in your life. You only have yourself to blame." - Vince Crosby Gallery Vince.png Dylan o brien png render by voidxprescott-daio1jr.png Vince J. Crosby.png Category:Non-Christians Category:Vigilantes Category:Allies Category:Antiheroes Category:Major characters